villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tak (Invader Zim)
Tak is the main antagonist of Invader Zim episode "Tak: The Hideous New Girl". She is a female Irken warrior. Her main goal is to take Zim's "mission" because Zim had ruined her training as an Invader. Vicious and determined, she is more focused on trying to gain for herself an honorable title as an Invader than revenge; Zim just happens to be in the way of getting it. She was voiced by Olivia D'Abo. History 50 Earth years prior to Zim's arrival on Earth, Tak was going through training to become an Irken Elite, with the possibility of being chosen as an Invader. However, Zim caused a major blackout throughout half of Devastis when he chose to retrieve a snack from a faulty vending machine by using a large robot to shoot straight at it. The resulting explosion blasted half the planet's power grid and trapped Tak in a training cell on the day of examination. Despite the catastrophic power outage, all tests continued on the other still-working side of the planet, leaving Tak stranded. She pled her case to her assigned Control Brain in hopes for some leniency, but her request was promptly denied. She was put into a janitorial squad to do hard labor on Planet Dirt for the duration of 70 Earth years before she could retake the examination. However, her ship crashed in Dib's yard. Discovering that Zim was on the planet, Tak resolved to prove herself and get revenge on Zim by taking over Earth. Series Tak first appears when thel bell rang, as all tge kids said hi to her. Tak gives everyone sausages except fot zim. She reads a poem to Zim, only to give him meat covered in barbecue sauce. She later sits in Keef's sit. after giving zim to much pain, zim breaks up with her she laughs wholly & mockingly. Only to figure out that she's an irken. After fiuring out, zim gets confuses on why Tak is an irken invader. Tak explains to zim about her past which reveals about why she has a hatred of zim. When Did & Gaz appear in Tak 's Lair, as talk tells fun about his people that most of them don't notice. After Zim comes to stop Tak, she reveals that she promise her plan to the Tallest. While MiMi attacks them, Tak escapes. She was later flee in her escape pod after MiMi was controlled, after the earth was saved, Tak warns Zim that the Almighty Tallests lied to Zim, & tells Zim she'll be back. But before she finished talking to Zim, Zim ignored her as She & her minion both got ejected. It's currently unknown what happened to Tak afterwards, but it's likely that she is either stranded on some planet, was killed if the escape pod crashed or is just waiting to strike back against Zim again. Personality Despite the fact that she appears in only one episode, it is clear that Tak's defining characteristics are that she is vindictive, uncaring, cruel, mysterious, and rather cunning. Despite this, Tak does seem to have a more sophisticated side. She is shown to have a far more advanced disguise than the actual invaders, choosing a hologram over a paper-thin disguise, and taking advantage of the population's obliviousness. Because she is only featured in a single episode, her personality is not explored to an extensive degree. However, it is very clear that she is a more than capable Invader. Oftentimes, her behavior is misread by audiences as denial of wanting revenge. However, the suffering she inflicts on Zim before revealing herself can be interpreted as not just a joy but a means to throwing him off-track while she constructed an enormous magma pump disguised as a Deelishus Weenie stand. She states that she doesn't want revenge, but to claim what's rightfully hers. Gallery Tak_on_Planet_Dirt_(Tak,_The_Hideous_New_Girl).png Tak_in_Disguise.jpg.png Zim_and_Tak_terryfing_1.jpg Character_Tak.png Tak Zim 2.jpg Tak disguise.png Tak-mimi.jpg Tak_and_Zim_1.png Dib_talking_to_Tak_(Tak,_The_Hideous_New_Girl).png Zim_Carries_Library_Books_(Tak,_the_Hideous_New_Girl).png Takk.jpg Dib_and_Tak.jpg Tak_and_Zim_2.png Tak_Talking_in_Base_(Tak,_The_Hideous_New_Girl).png Zim_tak_1.jpg Tak Invader Zim.jpg Tak_and_MiMi.png In_the_eyes_of_the_Control_Brains.png Tak computer.png Trivia *Tak was initially thought to be appearing in Enter the Florpus, possibly as the main antagonist, as Olivia D'Abo confirmed her involvement in the film. However, it was actually a misleading, as D'Abo provided instead the voice of Tak's Ship in the film and Tak had no appearance on it, yet she is mentioned but not by name. Navigation Category:Female Category:Rivals Category:Nemesis Category:Aliens Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Vengeful Category:Mastermind Category:Hegemony Category:Spy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Category:Presumed Deceased Category:One-Shot Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Inconclusive Category:Kidnapper Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Wrathful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Torturer Category:Usurper Category:Destroyers Category:Elitist Category:Tyrants Category:Military Category:Warlords